


Assemble

by msMynx



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Even if they don't say a word, Everybody's in this one, Gen, I'm a little upset at Infinity War, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msMynx/pseuds/msMynx
Summary: Thor gets wind of Thanos coming into town. Luckily, he has a few people on hand to help out.





	Assemble

**Author's Note:**

> No Infinity War spoilers here for those who are worried. Let's just say I'm really angry and disappointed at Marvel right now and this is my way of feeling better. I hope you all enjoy it.

The party was going full swing when Heimdall crossed the room and whispered in Thor’s ear. Thor looked at him sharply, watching him nod grimly before returning the gesture and moving towards the DJ booth set up at the end of the hall. As he reached the table, Loki appeared next to him, as if summoned by thought. 

“What’s going on?” he questioned as Thor reached out and grabbed the microphone. Thor bared his teeth in a mockery of a grin and brought up the microphone. 

“Ladies & Gentlemen,” he called out. Everyone turned towards him. “If I can have your attention please, something very troubling has been brought to my attention.” The silence in the room was almost deafening, so sudden after the hypnotic beats. Thor grinned again, surveying the crowd. 

“It seems my dear brother’s ex has decided to pay us a visit and bring some friends,” he said, watching as everyone straightened up. He saw Steve and Bucky exchange a look and a nod before Steve looked back at Tony. Tony, he could tell from the back of the room, was trying very hard to pay attention to Thor. 

“As you all know, Thanos almost killed my brother the last time they were together. I don’t take kindly to people hurting what is mine. And I really don’t like them bringing the last remnants of their tired, almost totally disbanded gangs like the Titans, the Svartálfar, and the Chituari together to bring an end to our good time. They are a threat to our way of life.” 

Thor paused to look around the room. Peter and Peter looked at each other and the younger moved to the back of the room, where he whispered something to Tony. Tony nodded and looked towards Steve, who bent his head in his direction. There seemed to be a meeting, lightning fast, between the two of them, before Tony looked back in Thor’s direction and nodded, then pulled out his phone and left the room. The elder Peter looked towards Gamora, who nodded, before stalking out of the room. 

Thor looked to his left and was pleased to see T’Challa and Sam standing there, twin grins on their faces. Just behind them, Thor could make out Nakia, whispering back and forth with Natasha. “I believe,” he started again, “we should really let them know that we will not stand for them coming onto our combined space. I don’t care what Loki may have done to deserve it.” A chuckle went around the room and Loki, being himself, pouted. 

“But,” Thor continued, “I do know that they are not welcome and the Revengers will take up against them. With or without help.”

Steve cut through the throng of people and stopped at the podium in front of Thor, motioning for the microphone. “I can only speak for myself and for the Rogues, but we are in. Let’s kick this bitch’s ass.” A cheer went up amongst the Revengers and the Rogues. 

Not to be outdone, T’Challa walked up and took the mic from Steve. “I will say, on behalf of the Wakandans, we are proud to assist the Revengers. We are tired of this rabble thinking they control us all. Today, we do not fight for one life, we fight for them all.” Crossing his arms in salute, the Wakandans shouted their affirmation back to him, mirroring his posture. M’Baku and Okoye raised their fists, leading a brief chant amongst their people.

As T’Challa returned the microphone to Thor, another hand stole it from his. Peter had made his way to the podium. Gamora, who’d returned with Drax and Nebula, followed in his wake. “Well,” he said, “far be it for me to not go against my girlfriend’s dick of a step-dad. Guardians, let’s kick his ass!” He shouted. The small group he led shouted noisily, even the normally quiet, unassuming Groot and sweetheart Mantis. 

The atmosphere of the room was growing in electricity and Thor could only grin as he watched the majority of his friends, his found family, gathering around them. As he raised the microphone to speak again, quiet descended on the room and the crowd parted. Tony walked from the back, flanked by Peter and Rhodey. As he approached the podium, Thor could see how everyone was hyper-focused on what was happening. It has been two years since Steve and the Rogues had broken off from the Avengers. And here was their leader, who’d come on Thor’s request, walking before them. 

Tony took the mic from Thor and turned to the crowd. There was barely a murmur when he took off his red & gold sunglasses to look at them all. “You know who I am,” he said addressing the masses before him. Everyone stood riveted as he spoke. “You also know what I’ve done, and what I said I wouldn’t do again. Let’s just say,” he said, a small smile playing on his lips, “that I save my best toys for those I’m closest to.” 

At that, he nodded and Vision, at the back of the room, came in with a case, followed by several others who opened cases of weapons and armor, handing them out to those in the hall. When Vision reached Tony, he handed him the large satchel he’d been carrying and then joined Wanda. 

Tony opened the case and took out the shield. He made a show of looking it over before looking at Steve again. “I can’t think of a better set of hands to wield this than yours.” he said, extending it. Steve took the shield and handed it to Bucky, before reaching out and taking Tony’s hand. “I’ve missed this,” he said before pulling Tony in for a hug. A roar traveled among the group, happy to have the reunion so many years and missteps in the making.

Thor took the microphone back with a grin and an arm draped around his brother. “I think it’s safe to say it’s good to have the band back together.” The crowd thundered, weapons raised. 

“Let’s send Thanos and his people back to hell.”


End file.
